footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Sevilla (Emirates Cup 2017)
| next = }} Arsenal v Sevilla was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Sunday 30 July 2017. Alexandre Lacazette scored his first goal at his new home as we lost 2-1 to Sevilla, but we still won the Emirates Cup on goal difference on Sunday. Having put ourselves into a commanding position with a 5-2 victory over Benfica on Saturday afternoon, we knew anything better than a heavy defeat would ensure the trophy remained in north London for another year. But a strong Sevilla team stood in our way. It had taken the Europa League’s most successful side a controversial penalty to overcome RB Leipzig on the opening day, but Eduardo Berizzo’s men started this game with plenty of attacking intent. Looking long whenever Daniel Carrico collected the ball deep into his own half, the visitors nearly found an early breakthrough when Wissam Ben Yedder escaped Nacho Monreal, but the French forward saw his low strike cannon off the foot of the post. We grew into the game, though, and were soon looking dangerous down our right flank. First Hector Bellerin combined well with Joe Willock to release Lacazette, who missed an early chance to get his Emirates career off to a flying start. Five minutes later we were on the attack again. Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, playing at left wing-back, powered past two Sevilla defenders and found Bellerin free at the far post, but the Spain international lashed his volley over the crossbar from six yards. Danny Welbeck was next to try his luck, as he linked up well with Lacazette to burst into the box and poke off target, before Aaron Ramsey wriggled away from three defenders to curl just wide of the top corner. There was time for one more Sevilla chance at the end of a frantic first half when former Manchester City forward Nolito breached our back three, but his unselfish decision to square for Ben Yedder allowed Laurent Koscielny to race back and clear the danger underneath his own crossbar. Sevilla started the second half in similar fashion and only had to wait another four minutes for the breakthrough when Joaquin Correa beat our offside trap to slide beyond the onrushing Petr Cech. Now searching for an equaliser, Mohamed Elneny started to step into midfield when we attacked, allowing Ramsey to push forward - and it nearly paid off immediately. The Wales midfielder charged into the box and laid a first-time pass to Lacazette, who shot straight at Sergio Rico. World-class strikers do not need to be asked twice, though, and when Oxlade-Chamberlain’s low cross had evaded Welbeck, Lacazette was in the right place to coolly slot home at the far post. Our new striker’s joy would be short lived, though, as Steven N’Zonzi looped a left-footed strike over Cech and into the top corner to restore Sevilla’s lead just six minutes later. Ramsey led the charge as we looked for a second equaliser of the afternoon, but the midfielder could not finish past Rico after he had done so well to control Lacazette’s pass. With three minutes remaining, and Sevilla needing just one more goal to claim the trophy, the visitors broke forward again. Ganso steamed through the middle and looked for the unmarked Sebastien Corchia in the box, but Cohen Bramall stuck out an important leg to ensure the Emirates Cup remained in north London for another year. It may not have gone our way on the day, but it has given us plenty to work on ahead of next weekend’s trip to Wembley. Bring on the Community Shield. Match Details |goals2 = Correa N'Zonzi |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 57,968 |referee = Andre Marriner }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *Emirates Cup 2017 External links *Match report Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Sevilla FC matches